goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
September 26 Chat Dump
Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96None of us have *1:50OrangeBird2013@Pingy Wasn't that in 1912? *1:51KingKool720we weren't born 103 years ago FYI *1:51Mordecai AnimatronicThat was long time ago Orange *1:51Pingy Animatronici know about the titanic *1:51Igor the MiiThis is one of ILLUSION's games: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RapeLay *1:51Mordecai AnimatronicYonaka and I been dating *1:51Igor the MiiMeanwhile, i'm listening to *1:51Mordecai AnimatronicPlus Pingy got a point, **. *Welcome to the GoAnimate V3 Wiki chat *1:52Pingy Animatronichave u guys heard about Totally Spies? *my sister watched that one time *1:52KingKool720yeah *1:52Mordecai AnimatronicNever watch it. *1:52KingKool720admittedly I liked it as a kid *1:52Mordecai Animatronic^ *1:52SadeTheHedgehog328Yes it my childhood... *1:52Igor the Miii have too *1:52KingKool720you said you never watched it mordecai *1:53Mordecai AnimatronicI know. I watch once and my cousin watch it. *1:53Pingy Animatronicim a totally spies fan *1:53KingKool720k *1:53Mordecai Animatronic...... *..... *... *1:54KingKool720uterus *1:54Mordecai Animatroniczzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....... *1:54Igor the MiiWAKE UP MORDO *1:54KingKool720wanna know how I fell asleep last night? *1:54Mordecai Animatronicwha? *1:54KingKool720I SLEPT ON A BOWL OF CEREAL *at least I didn't fill it with milk *1:55Mordecai AnimatronicWhat happen? Did I get eaten by spider? *1:55KingKool720I had a nightmare about ants eating my flesh *1:55Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96It's about time, my nazism dies too *1:56Mordecai AnimatronicNazism? The hell that mean? *And Igor is afk *1:57Igor the Miino *1:58Pingy Animatronic *1:58Mordecai Animatronic...... *1:58KingKool720anpanman x spongebob *1:58Mordecai Animatronicor spongebob x doodlebob *1:59Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96I am..... right now....... feeling empty..... *1:59Mordecai Animatronic..... *1:59Pingy Animatronic *have u heard about taiko no tatsujin eh guys? *StoryDere has joined the chat! *2:00Mordecai AnimatronicNo. *2:00StoryDereigor *2:00KingKool720canada eh *2:00StoryDereim not a 'crat *2:00Pingy Animatronicme too *2:01Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96Wikia staff removed most people's crats for a reason. *2:01Mordecai AnimatronicDon't blame him. He'll what to do. *2:01KingKool720sannse agreed there should be only one 'crat, which is igor *don't think about complaining *2:01Mordecai AnimatronicAgree with Rave *2:01Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96Having most people's crats removed, stops the chat ban wars *2:01KingKool720http://goanimate.com/videos/0P9bsCGUsUvg *2:02StoryDereim a good 'crat *2:02Igor the Miibut story *2:02KingKool720that was a wonderfun dimension video so everyone pls calm down *2:02Igor the Miiyou're now a only an admin *2:02Pingy Animatronicdo u know hatsune miku is at namco high? *2:02Mordecai AnimatronicIDK why Igor is such King of Mogelo that Yonaka took over (aka founder ask Sannse remove everyone'a admin) *2:02Igor the Mii@Pingy *WOW *2:02StoryDerewell I was a good crat *2:02Igor the MiiLINK? *2:02StoryDereigor make me a 'crat plz *2:02KingKool720he can't *2:02StoryDereyes he can *2:02Mordecai Animatronic@Pingy what? *2:02Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96You still have admin StoryDere *2:03Igor the Miii don't want to *2:03StoryDereI WANT 'CRAT *2:03KingKool720I'll just consult sannse if he does anyway *2:03Igor the Miii have enough bureaucrats *2:03StoryDere I thought I was your friend *2:03KingKool720wait what you made 2+ people bureaucrat? *2:03Igor the Miiyou are *but *2:03Pingy Animatronici know namco high *2:03Igor the Miijust because you're my friend *2:03KingKool720http://goanimate.com/videos/0P9bsCGUsUvg *2:03Igor the Miidosen't mean you can be admin or bureaucrat *2:03Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96We have enough crats *2:03KingKool720sorry but *doesn't* *2:03StoryDerewell now you are not making me a'crat for no reason *2:03OrangeBird2013lets do a rp *2:03StoryDereI never abused my powers * *2:04Mordecai AnimatronicNo RP. *2:04KingKool720there only needs to be 1 'crat *sannse said so *2:04Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:04StoryDereFine I'll contact Sannse to remove your 'crat powers on my wiki. You don't want me to be a 'crat, I don't want you to be a 'crat! *2:04KingKool720so let's end this argument-free *ok nevermind *2:05Pingy Animatronicdo a pinky inspiratronic video KK *2:05Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96Please do not cause trouble, or Sannse comes back and she will be seriously angry *2:05KingKool720okay pingy *2:05Mordecai AnimatronicAnd your grounded for 3333333333 years *2:05StoryDereFine *If you guys hate me so much *2:05Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96We don't hate you *2:06KingKool720THE SPONGEBOOB MUSIC THAT USUALLY PLAYS WHEN SPINGEBILL SAYS HE'S READY *2:06StoryDereSince I joined 99% of the wiki wants me to leave *2:06Igor the Miii like you *2:06StoryDereI'm resigning *2:06Mordecai AnimatronicNot talking to StoryDere *2:06Igor the Miidon't leave, StoryDere *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *2:06Igor the Miiplease *2:06Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96No one wants you to leave Story *2:06KingKool720story no pls *2:06StoryDereI'm leaving this wiki forever *2:06Zombie407why? *2:06KingKool720we all want you to stay don't leave augh *2:06Mordecai AnimatronicAlso, we like you. @StoryDere *2:06StoryDereBecause I joined looking for friends, not foes *2:06PB&Jotterisnumber1Mmmm, donuts. Hmmph. Don't have a cow dad. Mmmm, cows-- Me: "Shush. Stop." *2:07KingKool720"Me:" *2014 me is that you *2:07StoryDereAnd I will now list my foes: KingKool, Mordecial, Rave + more *So *This is farewell *2:08KingKool720I did nothing *2:08Mordecai AnimatronicWhat? *2:08Zombie407please don't leave StoryDere *2:08Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96Story, what did I do to you?!?!?! i did nothing wrong!!! *2:08Mordecai AnimatronicNo. *2:08StoryDereWHY? *SadeTheHedgehog328 has left the chat. *2:08Mordecai AnimatronicI did nothing to you story!!!! *2:08StoryDereEVER SINCE I JOINED ALL OF YOU TRIED TO UNADMIN ME HATE ME AND WANT ME TO RESIGN *2:08Zombie407we all want you here. your a good person *2:08KingKool720story I don't wanna be a foe *I've suffered enough *2:08StoryDereGUYS *2:08Igor the Miilisten to us story *we want you to stay *2:08StoryDereI ALMOST COMMITED SUCIDE TWICE *DONT MESS WITH ME *Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 EDCP has joined the chat! *2:09KingKool720so have I *but please stay calm *2:09Zombie407Story Please! *2:09Mordecai AnimatronicF*ck this I'm outta here! X( *2:09KingKool720and stay *2:09StoryDereNO *2:09PB&Jotterisnumber1Come on Story. *If you want to stay, then just calm down. *2:09StoryDereI HATE ALL OF YOU *2:09PB&Jotterisnumber1It's not the end of the world. *2:09KingKool720story I know how you feel honest *2:09Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:09Zombie407life will go on *2:09PB&Jotterisnumber1And please don't say that, Story. *SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chat! *2:10StoryDereWHY? *Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 EDCP has left the chat. *2:10Zombie407you can survive a few knocks *we all can *2:10Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96The world is ending in 2032 due to Climate change @PB&JOtter *2:10Pingy AnimatronicKK can u link the video to me? *2:10KingKool720no not really *pingy I'm not done yet *2:10StoryDereSEE *2:10Pingy Animatronicok *2:10KingKool720maybe later *2:11Zombie407Story please don't leave! *2:11PB&Jotterisnumber1Rave, please don't be too real. *2:11StoryDereYOU GUYS JUST STRTED TALKING ABOUT WEIRD SHIT *2:11PB&Jotterisnumber1Story. *2:11KingKool720the world will end in a billion years as the sun will be in a red giant cycle *2:11PB&Jotterisnumber1You need to calm down. *2:11Zombie407calm down Story. *2:11StoryDereIF YOU CARED ABOUT ME YOU STILL WOULD OF BEEN FOCUSED ON ME LEAVING *2:11Pingy AnimatronicSoapy D Uter *2:11KingKool720story please calm down *2:11Zombie407we are! *2:11PB&Jotterisnumber1I'll still care about you. *2:11Mordecai AnimatronicStory please.... *2:11PB&Jotterisnumber1Story. *Don't worry. *2:11KingKool720I care about all of my friends *no homo *2:11Mordecai AnimatronicWe love you. *2:11KingKool720no homo to all my male friends *2:11StoryDerePINGY: IS NOW A FOE *2:11Zombie407we're all here for you story *2:11PB&Jotterisnumber1You're part of us. *2:12KingKool720NO HOMO TO MY MALE FRIENDS OK *2:12PB&Jotterisnumber1So don't leave. *2:12Zombie407were friends *2:12Mordecai AnimatronicAnd we can't let you do this. *2:12Zombie407friends look out for eachother *2:12KingKool720yeah we're like a family *2:12StoryDereRAVE *2:12Mordecai AnimatronicWe friends. Right guys? *2:12KingKool720(again, no homo to my male friends) *2:12StoryDereSTOP PM-ING ME *I HATE THE FOLLOWING NOW: *EVERYONE ON GO-ANIPEDIA* *2:13Zombie407this isnt helping your case Story *2:13PB&Jotterisnumber1I don't like it when you hate on us. *2:13Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:13StoryDereYOU GUYS WEHN I FIRST CAME YOU DID NOT EVEN WELCOME ME *YOU GUYS JUST UN-ADMINED ME *2:13Mordecai AnimatronicAnd you hate us feeling! *2:14KingKool720look *2:14StoryDereGUYS *2:14Mordecai AnimatronicStory stop it! *2:14KingKool720when I joined goanimate v2 only one person, igor, welcomed me *I didn't make a huge deal out of it *Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 EDCP has joined the chat! *2:14Zombie407when i joined, NOBODY welcomed me *2:14StoryDereSURE *STOP LYING *2:14Pingy Animatronicpaperpizza hates my games that i made in GoAnipedia *2:14Zombie407that didnt bother me? did it? *2:14Mordecai AnimatronicAgree with KK and zombie *2:14KingKool720look at my v2 message wall and you'll see *2:15StoryDereFUCK IFF *2:15Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:15StoryDere*OFF *2:15Igor the Miihi dr3amy *2:15Mordecai AnimatronicAgree with KK *Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96 has left the chat. *2:15KingKool720http://prntscr.com/8ks077 pinky inspirationic *2:15PB&Jotterisnumber1Back when I joined the GoAnimate community in 2013, I didn't receive much notice until early 2014. *Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 EDCP has left the chat. *2:15KingKool720I was on the same boat with sophie *2:16Zombie407look Story, we may be strangers when we first start, but then we develop friendship *2:16KingKool720joined in early 2014, became a popular smartass in late 2014 *2:16Mordecai AnimatronicYeah..... Wait what? @KK *2:16PB&Jotterisnumber1My notice began to expand by the summer of 2014. It got HUGE throughout fall 2014 and is bigger than ever today. *2:16StoryDereI DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS ON THIS WIKI *2:16Pingy AnimatronicGTG *2:16StoryDereGUYS *Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96 has joined the chat! *2:16StoryDereIF YOU CONTINUE *2:16Zombie407of course you have friends! *Pingy Animatronic has left the chat. *2:16KingKool720story *2:16Mordecai AnimatronicCome the hell on Story! *2:16Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96No one hates you Story *2:16KingKool720I don't have much friends at school *I'm on the same boat *2:16Zombie407^ *2:16Mordecai AnimatronicWe still friend of you! *2:16StoryDereI MIGHT JUST BREAK AND COMMIT SUICIDE *2:17KingKool720NO DON'T *2:17PB&Jotterisnumber1Come on. *2:17Zombie407dont! *2:17PB&Jotterisnumber1You have friends. *2:17StoryDereGUYS *2:17KingKool720YOU HAVE MORE IN LIFE *2:17StoryDereMY LIFE IS ALREADY HORRIBLE *2:17KingKool720DON'T DO IT *2:17PB&Jotterisnumber1Killing yourself over not having any friends is a bad decision. *2:17StoryDereI HAVE NO FRIENDS IN REAL LIFE *2:17PB&Jotterisnumber1Listen. *2:17Mordecai AnimatronicSTORY PLEASE! *2:17PB&Jotterisnumber1I am your friend. *You're failing to notice. *2:17KingKool720I DON'T HAVE VERY MUCH FRIENDS IN REAL LIFE EITHER *2:17StoryDereI DONT EVEN KNOW YOU *2:17Mordecai AnimatronicIF YOU DO IT, WE DONE FOR! *2:17Igor the MiiI know you story *2:17KingKool720BUT PLEASE DON'T LOSE YOUR LIFE *2:17Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:17KingKool720LOOK *2:18StoryDereALL OF YOU COULD JUST BE THE SAME PERSON *JUST ACTING LIKE DIFFRENT PEOPLE *2:18KingKool720I HAVE SEVERAL ONLINE FRIENDS AND ONCE YOU KNOW THEM FOR A WHILE YOU'LL KNOW THEM *2:18StoryDereTO MAKE ME FEEL GOOD *2:18PB&Jotterisnumber1I know you too, Story. *2:18Mordecai AnimatronicNO WE NOT! *2:18PB&Jotterisnumber1We have different names. *2:18KingKool720no I'm not *2:18Igor the MiiIf we're the same person *2:18PB&Jotterisnumber1That makes us completely different. *2:18StoryDereYOU CAN JUST CEATE DIFFRENT ACCOUNTS *2:18Igor the Miihow we can type this fast *2:18Mordecai AnimatronicBut still WE ARE DIFFERENT NAMES! *2:18Zombie407when i started, i was a complete stranger! but after i came in contact with people like Igor, i was nt a stranger and i had friends! *2:18KingKool720chrome and I have similar personalities but in all honesty we're not the same person *2:19Mordecai AnimatronicTrue to KK *2:20KingKool720okay story *2:20StoryDereguys *2:20KingKool720igor was my only friend for a month when I joined v2 *calm down please *2:20StoryDereI am going to leave ok *2:20Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:20Igor the MiiYeah KK *2:20StoryDerei will not come back ok *2:20Zombie407Story, the point is, you have so much to live for and so many good friends! we would be devastated if you left! *SadeTheHedgehog328 has left the chat. *2:20Mordecai AnimatronicYeah KK. *2:20KingKool720alright, but whatever you do DO NOT COMMIT SUICIDE *2:20StoryDerei will be dead ok *2:20Mordecai AnimatronicNo. *2:20KingKool720DON'T LOSE YOUR LIFE *2:21StoryDeredeath is better than this *2:21KingKool720YOU'RE LOVED BY THE COMMUNITY AND YOUR FAMILY *2:21Mordecai AnimatronicWake the hell up and don't do it Story! *2:21PB&Jotterisnumber1Story, I have something to say. You're never alone if you have friends. I'm your friend, and you're part of the GoGang. Don't just get mad and try and betray us by saying that you hate us. We can't stand hate on each other. *2:21StoryDerewhat community? *2:21Zombie407we would never be the same without you! *2:21Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96I would rather be here than death *2:21KingKool720this wiki *Zionmathis5 has left the chat. *2:21Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:21PB&Jotterisnumber1Death is dangerous. *2:21Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:21PB&Jotterisnumber1It cuts your life. *2:21StoryDerei haven't heard the words "I love you" all week *2:21Zombie407once your dead your dead! *forever! *2:22Mordecai Animatronic^ *Do something with him! *2:22PB&Jotterisnumber1Well. *2:22KingKool720I've had thoughts about suicide many times in life okay *2:22PB&Jotterisnumber1We all love you. *2:22Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:22KingKool720JUST DON'T DO THIS *2:22PB&Jotterisnumber1Because we're your friend. *2:22Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96Suicide will take you to HELL *2:22Zombie407^ *2:22Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96please don't suicide *2:22KingKool720agreed with sophie *2:22StoryDereok, Satan is 10 times nicer than you *2:23Mordecai AnimatronicNo *2:23StoryDereyes *2:23PB&Jotterisnumber1That's not true. *2:23Mordecai AnimatronicSatan is evil *2:23Zombie407Story! satan will TORTURE you! *2:23KingKool720no man *2:23Mordecai AnimatronicWake up Story! *2:23PB&Jotterisnumber1Story, you're treating villains higher than us. *2:23Zombie407God, on the other hand is friendly and fair! *2:23Mordecai AnimatronicJust wake the f*ck up! I'm serious! *2:23StoryDereyou guys might all be sexual predators *2:23Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96I would rather live life than suicide if i were you Story *Pingy Animatronic has joined the chat! *2:23Pingy AnimatronicKK did u made the video yet? *2:23KingKool720I'm not man *no pingy *I'm in a different scenario now *2:24Pingy Animatronicok *2:24Mordecai AnimatronicNo we not Story. *2:24StoryDereguys *just shut up *2:24Igor the MiiStoryDere *2:24KingKool720in the future I'll be a cartoonist, not a sex-hungry man *2:24PB&Jotterisnumber1That's not nice. *2:24Igor the Miii'll still visit you on your wiki *2:24Mordecai Animatronic...... *2:24StoryDereevery lie you tell is just annoying me *2:24PB&Jotterisnumber1I care for you no matter what. *2:24Mordecai AnimatronicNo we not. *2:24StoryDereigor, what you want *2:24KingKool720oh my god *2:24Zombie407WERE NOT LYING! *2:24PB&Jotterisnumber1I'd be here to help. *2:25Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:25Pingy AnimatronicPingy & Igor with Sanae *2:25Igor the Miii'll still visit you on your wiki *2:25Zombie407i will too! *2:25StoryDereill be DEAD so idc *2:25PB&Jotterisnumber1Story, what you're trying to do is alienating yourself from this community. *2:25Pingy AnimatronicIA & Bubsy with Satan *Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 EDCP has joined the chat! *2:25Mordecai AnimatronicStop being hateful Story! *2:26Zombie407^ *2:26StoryDerestop annoying me *2:26PB&Jotterisnumber1We're not annoying you. *2:26Igor the Miihi dr3amy *2:26PB&Jotterisnumber1We're trying to help. *2:26Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96Were trying to help you Story *2:26PB&Jotterisnumber1Helping =/= Annoying *Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 EDCP has left the chat. *2:26StoryDereyou are annoying me *2:26Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96And you keep throwing it away *2:26Mordecai AnimatronicWe tried to help Story! *2:26Igor the Mii@rave *you also threw away our help before *2:26PB&Jotterisnumber1Rejecting help only makes the situation worse. *2:26StoryDereif you truly are my friend you will stop talking' *2:26Pingy AnimatronicPanty & Stocking with Garterbelt *2:27Zombie407Life > Death *2:27KingKool720I'm tortured by jerkasses every time I go to school *2:27Mordecai AnimatronicSnap out of it Story! *2:27KingKool720you're not the only one down in the dumps *2:27Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96@Igor, did I suicide? NO! *2:27StoryDereZombie, You < Life < Death *2:27PB&Jotterisnumber1That's mean. *2:27Mordecai Animatronic...... *2:28Zombie407YOU TAKE THAT BACK A**HOLE! *2:28StoryDereIF you are my friend you wilshut up *2:28PB&Jotterisnumber1You can't compare a friend of mine to an awful conflict. *2:28Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:28StoryDeresee you guys do hate me *2:28Mordecai AnimatronicYou can't do this to us! *2:28Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96Everyone loves you, you throw their love away Story *2:28Igor the Miii don't hate you *2:28KingKool720no I don't *2:28StoryDerea friend does not call someone a asshole *2:28Pingy Animatronici like panty and stocking *2:28PB&Jotterisnumber1True. *2:28Igor the MiiOK *2:28Mordecai AnimatronicAnd no. Stop telling us we do Story! I'm goddamn serious! *2:29Igor the MiiWHO CALLED STORYDERE AN ASSHOLE *2:29Zombie407I HAVE MOODSWINGS OK? *2:29PB&Jotterisnumber1That friends can't call people bad names. *2:29Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:29StoryDereguys *2:29Igor the Mii^ *^ *2:29StoryDereif i don't respond soon *that means i commited suicde *2:29PB&Jotterisnumber1You can't commit suicide. *2:29Mordecai AnimatronicNo please! Story! *2:29Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96Whatever you do, DO NOT COMMIT SUICIDE *2:29StoryDere5 more minutes until the descision *2:30KingKool720I tease igor and sophie 24/7 but I still like 'em as friends *2:30Zombie407if you do, we will be devastated *2:30KingKool720I don't hate them at all *2:30Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:30PB&Jotterisnumber1Remember your health triangle? What you wanted to do is harming it! *It's unhealthy. *2:30StoryDere4 min *2:30PB&Jotterisnumber1See? *2:30StoryDeredescion made: life *2:30Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96I don't want to turn my farewell, into a tragedy of another user *2:30PB&Jotterisnumber1There. *2:30Mordecai AnimatronicStory you can't do this! *If you kill yourself, we done for! *2:31StoryDerebut i will NOT continue being on this wiki *2:31PB&Jotterisnumber1StoryDere, you'll still have the chance to experience things if you live, which you chose! *2:31StoryDereuntil you can prove to me u r my friend *2:31KingKool720okay but DO NOT LOSE YOUR LIFE *2:31Igor the MiiHE'S GOING TO LIFE *YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *2:31Zombie407StoryDere! if you stay, ill put you in GoGang Junior *2:31Pingy Animatroniccan i make a page for Clarence Loopsy? *2:31KingKool720we may have had a rough start but I'M BEGGING YOU *2:32Mordecai AnimatronicNo Pingy *2:32Pingy Animatronicwhy not mordo *be patient u angry man *2:32Igor the Mii@Pingy *2:32StoryDerezombie i don't know a gogang junior is *2:32Igor the Miiyes *2:32Mordecai AnimatronicHe won't. *2:32StoryDerei do know im angry *2:32KingKool720GoGang Junior *2:32Pingy AnimatronicMordo's an impatient man *2:32Zombie407Storydere it's a series were working on staring us as kids *2:33PB&Jotterisnumber1StoryDere, I'm already your friend. *Calm down. *2:33StoryDerei don't care *and my tablet battery is dying *2:33PB&Jotterisnumber1And GoGang Junior borrows some elements from Muppet Babies and The Get Along Gang (two children's cartoons that debuted on CBS in 1984) *2:34Zombie407iOS 9 stinks! don't get it! *2:34KingKool720she's really your friend dude *2:34StoryDereso see you in about 3 hrs (if i don't change my mind) *2:34Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96You made the right decision Story, we are all proud of you *2:34Pingy Animatronicis mordo gonna reply to my PM? *2:34KingKool720dammit zombie I've already upgraded to it *2:34Zombie407i did too *StoryDere has left the chat. *2:35KingKool720the hell happened to the keyboard *2:35Zombie407he's gone. *2:35KingKool720I hope he doesn't risk his life *2:36Mordecai Animatronic^ *2:36Rave592ts96akaSakura592ts96No one should suicide *2:36Zombie407this was dragging on for 30 minutes! *2:37OliverwesternI've been too busy watching the Rugby World Cup on ITV Granada. *2:37Zombie407you missed the most serious conversation in months! *2:38Mordecai AnimatronicHi Oliver *2:38KingKool720I'm gonna write a comedy world episode to cool down *2:38Zombie407i'd best be going *2:38Pingy Animatronicd'oh *2:38Zombie407somebody chatdump this *2:39Mordecai AnimatronicAnyone? *Or everyone is afk *2:40Pingy Animatronicu know im not more obsessed with Amy Rose u know *Zombie407 has left the chat. *2:40Pingy Animatronicwell a little obsessed *not trying to be like L Ryan *more like Hell Ryan *SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chat! *Mordecai Animatronic has left the chat. *2:41KingKool720ok zombie Category:Chat Dumps